The Hangover: The Sonic Experience
by cobhc94
Summary: Sonic is finally marrying Amy and Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow take him to Vegas for his bachelor party. But what happens when they wake up with the groom missing, unable to remember anything? The Sonic version of the hangover. Some Knouge and Sonamy
1. Chapter 1: Congradulations Sonic

**Decided to take a little break on Sonic Adventure 3 so I came up with an idea while watching the hangover last night. This is completely meant as a stupid side thing or whatever, has nothing to do with SA3 universe. Characters are the same age though. Enjoy!**

"Sonic, I'm really not sure about this," Amy was telling Sonic as they lay on the sofa together. "This Sunday is the biggest day of our lives, I don't want any complications…"

"You worry too much," he said pecking her forehead. "Us guys like our bachelor parties, that's all. You really think I wouldn't make the wedding?"

"Of course not but… guys technically tend to get pretty fucked up in Vegas."

"Amy! I'm not going to let anything interfere with the most important day of my life." He smiled at her, reassuringly.

"If you say so…" She kissed him.

A car horn honked outside. Knuckles, Tails, and Shadow were waiting. Tails got out of the convertible and stood on the hood. "Let's go Sonic, this is your party! The booze and bitches await! Ugh!" He did a set of pelvic thrusts with his hands behind his head. "Yeah!"

The passing neighbors all turned to stare at Tails, looking at him as if he was some filthy animal carrying a disease.

"Sit down, you idiot," Shadow growled through clenched teeth, looking at the surrounding people. "You're making us look retarded."

Amy looked at Sonic as he got up and crossed her arms. "See why I should be concerned?"

"Oh come on!" Sonic said, getting his suitcase. "If he wants to get fucked up that's his decision. I on the other hand, have a bride to marry, and I will make sure that I am 100% for it." And he kissed her goodbye, pulling his suitcase out the front door.

**5 minutes later**

"Tails you're an idiot," Sonic said as they set off for Vegas. "Why did you have to do that? Now Amy's worried that I'm gonna get drunk and go on a rampage or something."

"I personally don't see why we have to drive all the way to Vegas," Knuckles said. "I mean… your wedding's going to be like, the biggest party in Station Square. Plus, it's not good for me to evade my duty as the Master Emerald's protector…"

"I've got a better question," Shadow said, as he drove. "Why do you let Tikal discourage you like this?"

"I don't…" Knuckles said, trying to avoid the subject. "She's right though, I guess."

For a couple months now, Knuckles had been in his first relationship… with the only other person within close range of Angel Island: Tikal. And it wasn't going well for him.

"You are such a tool!" Sonic said. "You let her dictate everything you do! She should guard it once in a while so you can get a life! Do you even like her?"

"Not really…" He muttered. "I just get emotionally needy up there sometimes, being all alone and all…"

Sonic didn't say anything else. He actually felt bad for him, having to guard an emerald for the rest of his life, unable to break away from it to be happy. Shadow seemed to think as much to but Tails however, kept talking.

"Let me guess," he said. "You had to tell her you're going somewhere else instead of Vegas?" He rolled his eyes and nodded. "So, what kind of place is deserving of the attention of a guardian who's supposed to be on duty?"

"I'm telling her we're going to see a martial arts tournament," he said. Tails broke into laugher but Sonic nudged him, and he shut up.

**3 hours later**

"We have arrived!" Tails yelled, standing up in his seat as they saw the lights in the pitch black night. It was truly a magnificent sight. As they drove through the streets of Vegas, they looked up at the tall buildings and bright lights. The fact that they would only be there one night bothered Sonic; there was enough fun in this town to last him a lifetime. They parked in front of the fanciest hotel in the city and walked inside, up to the counter.

"Look Shadow, I really feel guilty about you paying so much for this…" Sonic started to say. Shadow ignored them and asked for the most expensive suite with 4 bedrooms.

"You want a bachelor party or not hedgehog?" Shadow asked.

"Thanks a lot man," Sonic said.

"Don't mention it."

After dumping their stuff off at their luxurious room, Shadow proposed they have a drink on the roof. And so, the four of them stood on the hotel roof, above the action-packed city beneath them. Knuckles passed around shot glasses while Shadow poured out the Brandy. "Gentlemen," he said, holding up his glass. "We are here this night because Sonic the Hedgehog has finally ended his days of being a pussy, and is giving in to the attraction he has harbored for his pink counterpart all these years. Hurrah, and all that. I'm proud of you."

"You and me both," Knuckles said. "I'm glad you've found yourself in a happy, healthy, relationship… unlike me."

"Tool," Tails coughed. "Well, congratulations Sonic. I can't believe my best friend is getting married!"

"Thanks guys," Sonic said. "It means a lot to have my best friends out here with me. Let's make this a night we shall not easily forget." They clinked their glasses together.

**Kinda rushed into it but its only a thing off the top of my head so what the hell? R&R. I'll update another chapter or two then whether or not I keep going depends on whether you guys review or not.**


	2. Chapter 2: Rude Awakening

**Disclaimer to who it may concern (almost forget): I do not own anything that has to do with the hangover.**

Shadow's head was pressed against the floor, a sleeping bag completely covering his body. His head was spinning, and his tongue felt thick and fuzzy. He heard light footsteps at the front door. Then, it opened and closed again. _'One of them must have gone down to get breakfast,'_ he thought. _'Ugh… this is horrible. This has to be the worst hangover ever…_ He slowly got to his feet and wiped the sleep from his eyes. What he saw shocked him. The room looked nothing like it did the previous night. Furniture was knocked over, the kitchen was a mess, energy drinks and beer bottles littered the floor. "_Holy… what the hell happened last night?'_

"AAAAGH!" Tails jumped from out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Tails, shut up… go back to bed…" Knuckles grumbled from the sofa in the living room.

"Dude!" he yelled. "There's this damn animal in the bathroom! I've never seen anything like it!"

"What does it look like?" Shadow asked.

"It's like this huge black coyote thing with red stripes on its back and huge ass teeth!"

Shadow looked at him skeptically. "I think I'd better take a look at this," he said. "He walked to the bathroom door and opened it just enough for a little peek. He shut it instantly. "That… is not good."

"What is it?" Tails asked.

"Called a hellhound," said Shadow. "I didn't even know for sure that they existed. Bottom line, stay out of the bathroom unless you want to die."

Knuckles rolled off the sofa and got to his feet, grumbling. He took a few huge gulps of red bull, and observed the surroundings. "Dude… we totally trashed this place. We'd better get out of here before housekeeping shows up." He looked down at his hand. His gloves were missing, revealing his long bony knuckles. And on top of that… "Why am I wearing a wedding ring?"

"I don't know, just don't use it to propose to Tikal," Shadow said. He checked his watch. "Alright, it's almost 11 so let's go down for breakfast; housekeeping should be here soon. Somebody go wake up Sonic."

"I'm on it," Tails said. He went into Sonic's room and came back in a minute. "He's uh… not there. Nowhere to be seen."

"We'll he's not out here either," said Knuckles.

"I heard the door open when I woke up," Shadow said. "He probably went down before any of us. Let's go."

"I'm getting the chills," Tails said suddenly. "I think I'll get a coat to go." He went to the closet and opened it. He gasped at what he saw: a gigantic stash of jewels littering the floor. Along with that was a huge pile of a hundred dollar bills. "This can not be good…"

**An hour later, at the pool after finishing breakfast**

"I searched everywhere guys," Knuckles said, coming back from a long search. "I can't find him anywhere."

"Did you check everywhere?" Shadow asked.

"Everywhere." Knuckles said. "Front desk, Casino, you name it."

"Dude seriously, do you have any idea where that money came from?"

"Shut up Tails, stop asking me every two seconds!" Shadow snapped. "For the last time, _none_ of us can remember a thing from last night!"

"This sucks," Knuckles grumbled. "I feel horrible. And I wonder where my gloves went."

"Yo, Shadow what's that bracelet you're wearing?" Tails asked, pointing to a blue wristband on Shadow. Shadow looked at it. It read "Alcoholic Support Program. Let's walk the road together."

"Well, would you look at that?" Shadow asked. "Looks like I went to an alcoholic meeting last night."

"It sounds totally gay too," Tails said, giggling.

"There you guys are!" They all turned their heads to see Rouge the Bat walking their way, smiling.

"Rouge!" Shadow exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Amy's party or something?"

"I was but she wanted me to come over here and keep an eye on you guys. I think she felt uneasy about the whole thing." She looked at Knuckles and smiled, crossing the table and kissing him smack on the lips. "Good morning honey!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and placed herself on his lap. Knuckles blushed a deep shade of red, definitely surprised and pleased, but he was also extremely puzzled. Judging from the looks on the other two, they were equally curious.

"Batgirl… are you feeling ok?"

She laughed. "Silly question, of course I'm ok! Never felt better!" She held up her hand and pointed to her ring finger. Knuckles yelped. She was wearing one his family heirlooms, a sacred wedding ring of his ancient tribe, passed down for generations.

"Rouge… are you telling me…"

"Yes!" She laughed and kissed him on the check. "At first I resented having to come all the way here to baby sit you guys for the night but… looks like good deeds are rewarded after all."

"Wait no!" Knuckles cried. "This can't be happening! I have a girlfriend… I…"

"One that totally sucks," Shadow added, smirking. He seemed to be enjoying this immensely. "It's about time you guys did this, I almost thought I'd never see the day…"

"…We're seriously married? Legally? Tell me the truth Batgirl!"

"No joke, Knucklehead, ask the guy at the front desk, we had it right in the back. It was a hotel marriage." She looked over at the guy and waved. He smiled back and called to Knuckles, "You lucky fucker, you got one hell of a wife man!" Knuckles said nothing. He just stared into space. He wasn't sure how he felt about this.

"I mean… it was obviously a setback that you were drunk out of your mind but I thought it'd be best to… nab you while you were tenderized."

Knuckles didn't know what to think. He obviously liked Rouge, but this would screw everything up with Tikal. But isn't that what he wanted? Also, it had happened so fast and he couldn't even remember anything... Was this some kind of plot for the master emerald or something? He opened his mouth to speak. She interrupted. It was if she had read his mind.

"Oh there's no twisted scheme involved, Knucklehead," she said. "Besides, I'd be living with you, no need to steal it anymore. It's genuine."

Knuckles stared at Shadow who just smiled and nodded in approval. Knuckles rolled his eyes. If this was going to happen, he wanted it done properly not as a drunken fling in Vegas.

"And don't try and tell me you don't like me." She smirked. "You should have heard the things that came out of your mouth last night. I never knew Knux was such a bad little echidna! For example, apparently when you call me bat girl or batty, you're telling me I'm insanely hot. Also, I recall you saying you wish Tikal's boobs were even half of mine." She flickered her eyebrows playfully.

Knuckles turned red immediately. "Anyways," he said, desperately trying to change the subject. "Have you seen Sonic anyplace? He's missing… and Amy's wedding is tomorrow."

Rouge frowned. "Well, he was there last night, was the best man at our wedding, and was still with you when you guys left. Oh, and by the way, here's your gloves back.

"Where were those?" He exclaimed.

"I figured stealing gems would be pointless from now on with a big thing like the master emerald around all the time so… I figured I'd have one last fling. Gloves prevent fingerprints obviously… and I thought I'd try out yours."

"Wait so it's you who left the money and gems in the closet?" Tails yelled. "How are we gonna get rid of all that?"

"Tails… shut… the _fuck_… up!" Shadow growled through clenched teeth.

"For a young scientist you don't seem that smart," Rouge said coldly. "Anyways, I came back around to the room at about 6 a.m. and you guys had just gotten back and passed out right away. Sonic wasn't there. When I left to get you guys coffee I thought you had gone looking for him."

"What about the shit in our closet?" Tails hissed. "What if the housekeeping lady sees it?"

"Shut up!" Rouge snapped. "I moved it all to my hotel room while you guys were down here. Room service has come and gone already."

"You should be more worried about the whereabouts of your friend," Knuckles said. "Who knows if he's even safe?"

"Well, how do you guys wanna start looking?"

"First things first," Shadow said. "I wanna find out what went down at that alcoholics meeting.

**Next chapter coming soon! Read and review please!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Alcoholic Support Group

The gang had worked out a plan. Rouge would patrol the skies, looking for Sonic while the others went to the alcoholic's meeting. They waited out front by the hotel, waiting for their car to be brought to them.

"You have any idea where this place is?" asked Tails.

"Yeah, the address is on the wristband," Shadow said. He showed it to Tails.

"I can't believe it, I CAN'T believe it…" Knuckles was grumbling next to them.

"What's up his ass?" Tails asked Shadow. Shadow shook his head and looked the other way. "Hey Knux, what's your problem dude?"

"I can't believe I married Rouge while I was drunk! And the worst part is I gave her that ancient clan ring! Tikal gave me that as a present!"

"Well, good thing you put it to good use then," Shadow said.

"It most certainly is NOT good use! I…"

"It's done and over with. You don't like Tikal, you're always bitching about how shitty your lonely life is… I mean… what do you have to complain about? Honestly? Unless you want to divorce her…"

"I swear, if we get Sonic back in time for the wedding, I'll never drink again…" A minute later, a cop car pulled up at the front of the hotel. A hotel worker stepped out.

"Mr. Shadow, here is your ride."

Shadow gawked at the car. "No, there must be some mistake, there's no way in hell…"

"Well it was parked in your spot." And that was it; the guy walked back into the hotel. The three of them got into the car. "What could we have possible done to my car? And why did we steal a cop car?" He fumed angrily.

"Well, Knuckles married Rouge so… this isn't _that_ hard to believe," Tails said. "Anyways, let's find this place!"

And they took off, speeding down the road, with Tails hanging out the window, yelling stuff at civilians as they sped along. "Dude in the blue, your hair is gay! Lady in the pink, I wanna tap that ass, baby!" A siren went off behind them. "Aw shit…" It was a cop car.

"Tails, sit down!" Shadow barked. "And put on your seatbelt!" And he pulled the car to the side of the road. The officer stopped his car behind theirs and got out, coming up to their window.

"You lousy motherfuckers!" The cop yelled. "I knew it was you three!"

"What are you talking about?" Shadow asked.

"It was you who stole my squad car while I was in Wawa last night! You have any idea how much trouble you're in? Get out of the fucking car!"

Shadow stepped out of the car. "Look, the thing is that we were all really drunk so we honestly had no idea what we were doing…"

"I don't give a damn!" The cop yelled. "You made a complete fool out of me! I got in a shit load of trouble with my commanding officer!"

"What makes you think it was even us?" Shadow asked, knowing how stupid of a question that was.

"Let's think… maybe it's because you're driving it right now, and we have the theft recorded on camera! Put your hands on your head right now, and have your friends get out of the car. You're all under arrest for theft of a police car, and drunk driving."

Shadow put his hands on his head as the officer brought out the handcuffs. "Shadow!" Tails called from the car. "Are you insane, are you honestly gonna…" As the officer extended his hands for Shadow, Shadow booted him the balls as hard as he could. The officer fell to the ground, screaming in pain as he clutched his crotch. Shadow jumped back in the car and put the petal to the metal.

"HAHAHA!" Tails laughed uncontrollably. "Did you see that? That was hysterical! Hahahahahaha!"

"Don't get too excited," Shadow said grimly. "They know what we look like and they know the car's license number. We'd better find Sonic fast."

"Dude, I think that's the place," Knuckles said, pointing at a rehab-like building, with a sign that read the same message on Shadow's bracelet, 'Alcoholic Support Group. Let's Walk the Road Together.' They parked the car and entered the facility to see a group of people sitting around in chairs in a neat, air conditioned room. As soon as the saw Shadow, they jumped from their seats and ran up to him, rowdily jumping around him, screaming in excitement.

"I can't believe this guy's back!"

"This is the CRAZIEST motherfucker I've ever met!"

Shadow just stood there with a 'what the fuck' expression on his face.

"ENOUGH!" yelled the only guy left at the chairs. He was well dressed, in a suit and glasses, obviously the man running the place. He looked at Shadow and smiled. "Welcome back, Shadow. Please take a seat with us." Shadow skeptically looked at him, then slowly followed the other alcoholics to the circle of chairs. Knuckles and Tails stood behind Shadow.

"Now as we know," the guy said, "Alcohol lead to impaired judgement, which leads to poor decisions." He coughed, implying, "Something that our friend Shadow was so dear to demonstrate last night."

Shadow brushed this off. "Look, we're really only hear to look for our friend. We were extremely intoxicated last night and now we can't remember what…"

"Point in case," said the man. "Do you even remember being here last night?"

"No, but we were hoping…"

"Then you wouldn't know how inexcusable your behavior was, do you?"

"What are you…?"

The alcoholic next to Shadow laughed and said, "Let me show you dude." He took out his camera and handed it to him. "It's all in there."

Shadow frowned and went to the first slide. His eyes widened in horror. "What the…?" It was a picture of him sitting in one of the chairs with a bottle of whiskey, getting a lap dance from a nude stripper as the rest of the alcoholics cheered around him. The next was him dry humping her on the floor, the alcoholics standing around them in a circle, apparently cheering him on. The next was her giving him a blowjob… He refused to look any further. Tails and Knuckles were laughing their asses off behind Shadow, something that seemed to piss off the man in charge.

"You call yourself friends of his? You disgust me. You obviously provide a dangerous environment for him; you should be ashamed!"

"Gay-ass," Tails snickered.

The man looked at Shadow. "Well Shadow, now that you're sober, would you care to share with us?"

"Share…?"

"Tell us a little about yourself and what lead you to drinking?"

"If I do, will you tell us what we came to learn?"

"What would that be?"

"Where our blue hedgehog friend might be found?"

The man rolled his eyes. "Oh, him. Very well then."

"Alright," Shadow said in agreement, thinking of some bullshit story to make up. What could he use that would possibly be related to alcoholism? He would use the Space Colony Ark story, he thought, and hope for some reason the guy would spill the beans about Sonic.

"So, you see…"

"_Ahem."_

"What?"

"Introduce yourself to the crowd."

"But you already know my name."

"Just do it."

"Fine. My name is Shadow and I grew up…"

"_Ahem."_

"What?"

"You must admit your weakness when you introduce yourself. You must accept the fact that you're an alcoholic. Now, if you please, introduce yourself properly."

"You've gotta be shitting me…"

"Just DO IT!"

"Alright, alright. My name is Shadow… I'm an alcoholic and…"

"Hi Shadow," the entire crowd echoed.

"Um… right. So, my story is quite different from any of yours. See, I was a creation by the great scientist Gerald Robotnik over 50 years ago. His daughter was dying of an illness… and I was created to save her…" All of a sudden, his voice got really emotional, and he closed his eyes. Tails did his best not to laugh; he thought it was hilarious when Shadow gave these speeches. "And we bonded quickly; she was the first and closet friend I've ever had… even more… much more. She was my world… And then G.U.N. raided the A.R.K., believing the professor's experiments were dangerous to the Earth." His voice was getting softer. "They chased us through the halls and I tried to lead her to safety, but they shot her down… before she died though, she pushed me into an escape pod and asked me to do everything I could to help humanity to be happy… and I will never go back on that promise… to this day though, I still wonder what my true purpose is… I wonder…"

"He's emo," Tails said loudly from behind him.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Shadow roared.

"That's enough," the man said. He looked at Shadow. "Shadow, you clearly have some scars in your past. I believe that they are the cause for your substance abuse. You clearly need a psychiatrist."

"That's great doc," Shadow said. "Now may you please tell us about our friend?"

"I'm not finished. I am signing you up for counseling. On top of that…"

"The hell you are," Shadow said. He stood up, and walked to the man in the seat, kicking him in the chest, knocking him backwards out of his chair. He pulled a lamp from the desk next to them and starting beating him over the head with it. "Talk, you insignificant human being!"

"I beg you, stop this destructive behavior!" The man screamed. "I can help you! We can walk the road together!"

"Gay-ass," Tails said again.

"Just tell us where our friend is!" Shadow yelled.

"OK! OK!" Shadow stopped hitting him. The man took a moment to come to his senses. "You guys showed up here at about midnight. Your blue friend and the… stripper were with you. We were all having a midnight session with one seat left open. Since you were the most intoxicated, I suggested you take that seat. A grave mistake, I should have just kicked you out…"

"Keep going," Shadow said, donking him on the head again.

"Ouch! While… while you caused a wreck in here, the rest of your friends for some reason went outside, pelting rocks at passing cars. You were here for almost an hour, then said something about going to a wedding after party or something… that's all I know…" Shadow dropped him on the floor. "I will end your pathetic life if I have to come back here." He motioned to Tails and Knuckles. "Let's go."

They followed him out the door. "You know Shadow," Knuckles said. "We're probably gonna have a manhunt on our tails by the time we leave this city. You aren't exactly helping by doing stuff like that."

"I don't care; I don't need some guy with his panties in a bunch to tell me the flaws of my life."

Knuckles cell phone went off. "Who is it?" Shadow asked.

"Rouge."

"Pick it up. Hopefully she's found something."

Knuckles answered the phone. "Hey, did you find him?" Pause. "Ok, we'll be there in ten minutes." Pause. "Do I really have to?" Pause. "Aw, c'mon, you can't be serious!" Long pause. "I love you too," he grumbled blushing, before hanging up the phone.

"You're the worst husband ever Knux," Tails said.

"And you're the most annoying freakish, two-tailed fox," he spat back. He turned to Shadow. "She's at her hotel room; I think she said with someone who was at the wedding party after we got back from this place. Rouge thinks she knows something and thinks we should talk to her.

"Alright, let's get out of here before the cops show up to take that guy to the hospital," Shadow said grimly. "He'll probably need a concussion."


	4. Chapter 4: Tails' Display of Puberty

They were sitting on Rouge's hotel couch with the girl Rouge had mentioned in an armchair across from them.

"Shadow, what's your problem?" Rouge asked as she brought glasses of iced tea over. "Is everything ok?"

The hedgehog had his face cupped in his hands. As he talked, he scratched his head in irritation. "Yeah, I'm fine. This just hasn't been an easy day. Waking up with a hangover, a hellhound in the damn hotel for some reason, went to a gay-ass alcoholic meeting to get some kind of information on Sonic but instead ended up taking part in a counseling session, and I have NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED!" He banged his hands on the table.

"You need to drink something," Rouge said calmly. She passed him a glass of cold iced tea. "Here, this stuff really helps." He took it with a word of thanks and downed half of it in one gulp. Rouge proceeded to take a seat on Knuckles' lap as Shadow turned to the girl. She was very attractive and apparently quite young: didn't seem a day older than 18. She had apparently caught Tails' attention because he was staring at her large, round breasts with a gawking expression on his face.

"So what's your name?"

"Natasha, I uh… work at the hotel for weddings and I uh… ran into your friend," she answered, with a grin, covering her check with a hand with a typical girlish pose to hide the blush. Shadow wasn't fooled. This couldn't be good.

"Define "ran into"," he said.

"Well… I was kind of feeling really lonely after the wedding and…"

"AND?"

"Well… I gave him my room number after the wedding. The party went on all night but you guys left at about ten minutes to midnight, then came back about an hour later. So… he came to my room and he uh…" She smiled suddenly, the blush returning. "Made my bed rock."

"Damnit!" Shadow yelled, grabbing his head. _'Shit!'_ he thought. _'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!'_ Sonic had had sex with an 18 year old girl the day before his wedding. If Amy found out… oh man…

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Tails was laughing. "Sonic tapped a hot ass model the day before his wedding! Maybe he should marry you instead of Amy, you're so much hotter! I'm would move in with you two and get "bad dreams" every night just so I can get wet dreams sleeping next to you! Oh man, is he gonna be thinking of your beautiful round boobies while he's plowing Amy every night!" He stood up on the couch and starting making rapid pelvic thrusts, with imitating orgasm noises of Amy.

"Oh SONIC!" He screamed in a little girl voice. "AH! AH! AH! AH! FUCK ME LIKE NATASHA BABY! POUND MY SWEET PUSSY LIKE NATASHA'S! OH ! ! !"

Natasha managed a nervous smile while Knuckles and Rouge were looking at him with complete disgust. Shadow had his head in his palms, praying for patience. "I'm sorry," he said quietly, in a very embarrassed voice. "I don't even know this guy he's just along for the ride, being a friend of Sonic's and all. Though how he has friends is a complete mystery to me."

"Don't worry about it," she said. "I get this a lot."

"Anyways, how long did Sonic stay for? Do you know anything about what happened after he left?"

"SONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC! !" Tails continued to scream.

"Well he stayed for about an hour and then you guys just stumbled into the room, drunk as hell. He left with you guys soon after." Her eyes were still focused on Tails, whose crotch area on his shorts was starting to bulge.

"UGH! UGH! UGH!" Tails' voice suddenly went much lower, imitating Sonic. "OH YEAH NATASHA BABY, I LIKE DEM NICE HARD TITTIES! IMA POUND YOU SO HARD THEY'RE GONNA BOUNCE! YEAH… Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh… LICK, LICK, LICK!

"Think carefully now," Shadow was pressing. "Did we mention anywhere we might have gone or, GODDAMNIT WILL YOU SIT THE FUCK DOWN YOU FILTHY FREAKISH TWO TAILED BEAST OF BURDEN!" He bellowed at Tails, who was still doing pelvic thrusts on the sofa. He didn't need to ask twice; Tails immediately plopped himself back onto the cushiony sofa.

"Do you ever wonder why you're still single?" Rouge said quietly.

"What I'm wondering is how this red headed loser got married to you!" Tails whispered back viciously. "He does nothing but guard his rock and grumble all day and you're sleeping with HIM? Disgraceful!"

"Go to hell Numbnuts," Knuckles snarled.

"Yeah, you guys mentioned the casino," Natasha resumed, finally able to look at Shadow while she talked. "But I didn't see any of you guys for the rest of the night."

"Thank you very much," Shadow said. "Alright guys, next up is the Casino; let's see what might've gone down over there… with any luck our blue friend didn't gamble away his entire bank account…"

The door burst open, with about half a dozen cops running in with their guns pointed. "NOBODY MOVE!" They screamed. "NOBODY MOVE!"

"OK, OK!" all of them screamed, throwing their hands up.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Ring! Ring! The phone rang in Amy's room, where all her girlfriends where gathered around her. "Can you get it, Tikal?" Amy asked, lying in her bed. "I really don't wanna get up…"

Tikal rolled her eyes. "Get it yourself; it's probably your fiancée." Amy picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Heeeeeeeeeey Amy," Shadow sheepishly said into the phone. "How's it going?"

"Fine, how's it going with you? You're the one calling," came Amy's response. "And why aren't you calling from your cell phone?" In reality, Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails were chained together at the police station, receiving their one phone call. But Shadow knew he had to lie. "Uh… my phone ran out of batteries and I'm using a payphone. Listen, about the wedding, we've got ourselves awarded an extra night at the hotel, free of charge. It was some kind of lottery thing or whatever. Anyways, we're gonna hit the town one more night, wake up extra early, and be there on time for the wedding."

"Oh, NO!" she yelped. "Not a good idea! I don't wanna take any risks with this!"

"Don't worry about it; everything's gonna be fine, we're not gonna stay out that late. But if we don't accept this prize, it goes to waste and we wouldn't want that to happen…"

"Can I at least speak to Sonic?" Amy asked, sounding irritated.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… he is at the front desk working out our check out time and stuff," Shadow said.

"Hey, you three!" A guard yelled. "Get in here, right now!"

"Ok, gotta go, bye!" Shadow hung up the phone and turned to the officer, who gestured to an open door next to him. "Cross your fingers boys," Shadow said quietly. "Cause we're totally screwed."

**Kind of a short chapter but the next one will be much longer, I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Exchange

The three of them were marched into a room with a male and female cop, both very fat. Cautiously, they took their seats as they were uncuffed.

"How are you gentlemen doing?" the male cop asked.

"Fine, fine…" Knuckles muttered. _'Thank God they didn't search Rouge's hotel room. If they found the stuff she stole we'd really be screwed.'_

"Well, we have some good news and some bad news," the cop said. "The good news is… we found your convertible."

"Oh, that's great news!" Tails exclaimed.

"Yeah, we towed it in around 5 A.M. For some reason, we found it crashed through the front door of a Hooter's restaurant. Inside was a note." He threw it on the table. "It says, 'If a girl with big boobs works at hooters, where does a girl with one leg work?... i hop.' P.S. 'Can I touch?'"

Shadow shot a nasty glare at Tails, who looked at the floor.

"What's the bad news?" Knuckes asked.

"We can't get you in front of a judge until Monday."

The adrenline starting pumping in all three of them. They needed to be back for the wedding tomorrow! "Wait, wait, wait," Knuckles said. "That's not possible; we have to be at a wedding tomorrow!"

"You stole a police car, trashed a hooters, and you expect to get away with it?" The female black cop screeched. "You really think you can just walk away from this? We get bums like you in this city every fucking day! But you ain't getting away with dat shit up in here!"

Shadow decided to speak up. They had to reach some kind of agreement; he couldn't let their bullshit from the previous night ruin Sonic's wedding. "Look," he said. "If this is just over a cop car and a Hooter's front door… I'm sure that we can make up for this in some way. We need to get to a wedding, while you guys don't need idiots like us making you look bad. What I'm trying to say here is that… I think we can work out a deal here."

They sat in silence for a few seconds. Frowning, the female officer pointed out a spot on the clipboard to the male officer. He burst out laughing. Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails put on their most convincing fake smiles at the sound of this.

"Stand up and follow me, all three of you," the male cop said, still grinning widely. The female cop followed suit. He lead them to a bench. "Wait here. We'll be ready for you in five minutes."

As he walked off to greet a group of school children who were touring the building for the day, Shadow turned to Tails. "I swear to GOD foxboy… if you fuck this up I will cut your already abnormally small balls clean off!"

"You wouldn't!" Tails spat at him.

"Yeah? Try me; I'm sick of watching you make an ass of yourself doing those goddamn pelvic thrusts."

"Why? Just mad that Maria's not around for you to do it up in her anymore?"

A forest fire erupted in Shadow eyes. Lunging at the fox, Knuckles seperated them with his arms. "Why don't you both calm down? If we play this cool we should be out of here within the hour. Don't do anything stupid."

"You're one to talk, all those times Egghead's tricked you…" Shadow muttered under his breath, sitting back in his seat.

The school children were lead over to view the interrogation rooms, and happened to be standing next to the bench that the three of them were sitting on.

"Look guys!" a particularly pudgy boy exclaimed. "It's a two tailed fox!" Chatter erupted throughout the crowd of kids as the fat one took out his phone for a picture of Tails. As he held it up, Tails kicked it out of his hand.

"Screw off, bubblebutt!" he snapped. "As you can see, I got enough problems without your phone in my face!"

A bunch of "Ooooooooooooos" came from the crowd as kid scowled dangerously at Tails. They were quickly lead away by the officer.

"Ignore these bums children," he said. "Take note of their pathetic state. You never want to sit on those benches kids, because this place is called, Loserville."

"You're such an asshole Tails," Knuckles said to him.

"What? All I did was get Lardass out of my face."

"For God's sake Tails… how old was that kid? Seven? Eight?"

"Hey, retards!" called the officer. "Let's go! Get in here now."

The three of them were marched into a demonstration room where the children were all sitting in desks, looking very excited. Tails spotted the fat kid in the back, who was eyeing him viciously. The were brought before the children, their handcuffs removed.

"Today children, we have something very special for you today," the male officer said pleasantly. "We are going to demonstrate how to perform a cavity check."

Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails' mouths dropped. "You can NOT be serious," Knuckles said. He turned around to face Shadow and Tails. "Did you hear this guy, he's a complete AAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" He had been stunned in the neck with a stun gun while his back was turned. The female officer put on a pair of gloves and performed the cavity search on Knuckles, perhaps a bit more painfully than necessary. The children laughed hysterically as Knuckles flipped off Tails, who was covering his mouth with his hands to hide his laughter. "What are you laughing at foxboy? You're next!"

"Not just yet," the male officer said, also laughing. He motioned at Shadow to come forward. "Let's go handsome." Tails stepped forward. "No not you, two-tailed freak," he snapped at Tails. "The Blackie."

Shadow slowly stepped forward; the thought of that dude's fingers crammed up his ass did not enthuse him. _'Do I really have to do this?_' It would have been an easy task for the three of them to break out of the station, but then they would have to continue their search for Sonic as fugitives. No easy task. This was an oppurtunity to clear their names and avenge their actions. He had to go through with it.

The male officer performed the next search, bending Shadow over a table. _'Why do I feel like I'm being anal raped?_' he grimly thought to himself. Sensing that Shadow was the ringleader of their little group, the officer was sure to make it a painful "search." "Notice children, I am inspecting extra carefully to make sure I don't miss anything." Shadow clenched his teeth as the children laughed. "I'm going to kill you someday…" he muttered under his breath.

Only Tails was left, who stood innocently at the center of the room as Shadow and Knuckles wobbled off to the side to watch.

Knuckles nudged Shadow. "This is gonna be good…" he said with a grin. Shadow smiled and nodded in agreement. Seemed like some good would come out of this after all.

"And now, do we have any brave volunteers to who like to try this out for themselves?" The officer asked. No one raised their hand, except for the fat kid whose phone Tails kicked. "Alright, step on up young man." The kid got out of his seat and the two of them stared off coldly, DBZ style as the kid put on the gloves the officer gave him.

"Bend over you stupid fox," the kid sneered.

"Make me woman!" Tails said mockingly.

"For God's sake Tails, just do it!" Shadow snapped. "It's not so bad afterward just…"

Tails spun around to face them. "Yeah, and that's why you and Knuckles are walking all funny right? They can't make me do this! I have rights! I have AAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Fatty had swiped the stun gun from the officer and used it on Tails in a similar fashion as the officer had done with Knuckles. Seizing this oppurtunity, the kid punched Tails in the face and bent him over the table, brutally inserting his fingers into Tails' ass.

"THIS IS RAPE! THIS IS HARRASSMENT!" shouted Tails. "You cops suck! You're going to let him get away with this? I am an American citizen, this is degrading!"

The two cops couldn't hear him; they were drowning in their own laughter, along with the children. Seeing Tails get what he deserved for his obnoxious loud mouth, grins spread on Knuckles' and Shadows' faces too. Tails was not at all pleased.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BASTARDS!" He yelled.

**Sorry it's taken so long to update, school's started so I haven't had as much time. I'll update again as soon as I can, trying to think of what will happen next…**


	6. Chapter 6: Somebody's in the Trunk!

"That was abuse!" Knuckles was yelling, as he, Shadow, and Tails sat in an empty parking lot. "Those punk bitches think they can get away with this? I have rights, they had no right whatsoever…"

Shadow was sitting on the edge of the wooden porch of a building, Tails was leaning back against their reacquired car, and Knuckles was ranting as he paced back and forth.

"Quick complaining," Shadow muttered grimly. "They let us go."

"Yeah, but now we can't walk straight without our rectums hurting, we still have no clue where Sonic is and their wedding is tomorrow!" He put his hands on his head, trying to calm down. "I'm getting a soda," he said. "You guys want anything?"

"No," Shadow answered, looking at the ground. Tails shook his head as Knuckles looked his way. Then, Shadow realized something: Tails was being awfully quiet. "You OK?" he asked him.

Tails turned his head to face Shadow, a look of regret in his eyes. "I'm just worried about Sonic," he answered. "What if something bad has happened to him? What if…"

"No, come on you can't think that way," Shadow pressed.

"It's kind of hard not to. Besides, we don't even know what's going on."

"Well, that's not going to be an issue, because we're going to get to the bottom of this, and find Sonic."

Tails gave Shadow a weak nod as Knuckles returned drinking a Coke. "We should probably take off; we don't have time to lollygag around."

"Agreed," Shadow responded, jumping into the car and getting behind the wheel. Knuckles took shotgun while Tails hopped in the back. As Shadow started the engine, Knuckle's cell phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"Shit…" he grumbled. "It's Tikal."

"Don't pick it up," Shadow answered, a trace of amusement in his eyes. "Or if you do, tell her you just got married."

Knuckles ignored this and picked up the phone. "Heeey… what's up?" he sheepishly spoke into the phone. It was quiet enough that Shadow and Tails could hear Tikal's voice.

"Everything's fine here, we're getting set up for the wedding. How's the martial arts tournament going?"

Tails snickered behind him, the first sound he had made since leaving the police station. "Tool," he whispered under his breath.

"Oh it's greeeeeeat…" Knuckles answered, looking as though he quickly needed to make up a story. "Yeah, you should see this hotel room too, it's awesome, this nice place in a Japan styled garden. Really hands on with nature if you know what I mean."

BANG! BANG! They all ducked as gunshots flew over their heads. They turned in the direction to see five Mexican men in black clothes running at them, pointing guns. From what Shadow could tell, they seemed like a gang.

"What the hell?" Tails exclaimed as Shadow put the pedal to the metal.

"What's that sound?" Tikal was asking in a concerned voice. "I heard gunshots!"

"That's uhhhh… the start of the exhibition!" Knuckles yelped. Two more gunshots went off, missing their bodies but hitting the car. Tails screamed in panic.

"I just heard more gunshots, and why is someone screaming?" Tikal yelled.

"That's another match, and I gotta go or I'm gonna miss it! Talk to you later!" And he quickly turned off his phone. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

"Hold on…" Shadow called, as he steered the car onto the road, dodging the last of the gunfire, before speeding off. They were all a little rattled after that. On top of losing Sonic, it looked like some dangerous people were trying to kill them. Why?

Tails was the one to break the silence. "So… I take it that was Tikal?" he teased.

"Yes," Knuckles said through gritted teeth. He knew what to expect from Tails.

"Well, apparently she doesn't know about your new… wife."

"I'm not really married," Knuckles grumbled.

"Oh yeah you are. In case you didn't listen to a thing that was said, you and Rouge are legally married… which means that the only way to undo it is divorce. Are you telling me you're going to go through with that?"

Knuckles didn't answer; just keep his eyes in front of him, watching the road. "No," he finally said, knowing that Rouge would feel betrayed if he did that, ending his chances with her. "I might as well go with the flow, even though I was totally wasted the entire time."

"That's the spirit!" Tails exclaimed, breaking into laughter. "Knuckles has finally become a man and taken charge of his life!" He punched Knuckles on the arm, and Knuckles kind of laughed. Then, Tails crawled up to the side of Knuckles' seat, putting his arm around him. "All you need to do now," he said in a mock-serious tone, "is stick her in the pooper."

Knuckles' grin vanished and he sharply jerked around and punched Tails square in the face, blasting him back to his seat. Grabbing his face, Tails started to cry in pain.

"Ooooooooooooooow…" he wailed. "Why did you do thaaaaaaaaaaaaat…"

"Thank you for that," Shadow said as Knuckles sat back into his seat and buckled up. "I've been dying to do that all day."

"Don't mention it."

"Anyways, where do you think we should look next?"

"Uhhhh… before we go anywhere else, why don't we go back to the room and make sure that we haven't overlooked some kind of detail. With any luck, he might even be there."

"About as good as we can hope for."

As they pulled into the hotel parking lot, they heard a thump coming from the trunk.

"Did you guys hear that?" Shadow asked. The noise came again. Then again, repeating constantly.

"There's something in the trunk," Tails said loudly, as if the other two had no idea. Shadow rolled his eyes. Then a thought struck him. Sonic was in the trunk!

"Sonic is in the trunk!" Shadow yelped, jumping out of his seat, Knuckles and Tails following him. Rushing to the trunk, they pulled it open as fast as they could.

"Sonic!" Tails exclaimed. "We've been looking all over for – !"

A naked Mexican man sprung from the trunk, and was sitting on Tails shoulders, beating him in the back with a crowbar.

"GET THIS CRAZY FUCKER OFF OF ME!" Tails screamed in pain. "HIS DICK'S IN MY FACE, AND IT STINKS!"

Knuckles threw a vicious blow to the Mexican man, knocking him off Tails. Without even turning to face them, the man took off, running bare-assed across the hotel parking lot. Knuckles could only imagine what the surrounding bystanders could have been thinking.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT?" Tails yelled, plopping himself to the floor, and grabbing his injured back. "THERE WAS A GODDAMN TACO BENDER IN THE DAMN TRUNK!"

"This is insane!" Knuckles agreed, incredulously. "What else can possibly happen? There's no way that we could have been drunk enough to be involved in all this shit! Is that even possible?"

Tails quieted down suddenly, the same way he had been acting after they left the police station. As he saw Shadow notice this, he tried to pass an innocent look on his face. Shadow wasn't fooled. Something was up. "You have something to say Foxbox?"

"No…"

"Tails, you might as well come clean with us, we should know why we're in such deep shit here. If you fucked up in some way, at least have the balls to own up to it."

Tails exhaled deeply. "Alright guys…" he said slowly. "When we went up for a drink last night, I uh… kinda slipped something in…"

A nerve went off in Shadow's head. How could he forget the possibility of drug use? Or misuse? Now, the idea seemed so plainly obvious. _'Of course…'_ "Why… the FUCK…" he bellowed. "Would you slip drugs… INTO OUR DRINKS?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Tails pleaded. "See, I purchased some ecstasy from this drug dealer, because I wanted us to have a great time and all but… turns out it was…"

"WAS WHAT?" Knuckles roared.

"…Roofies…" Tails squeaked, feeling very small.

Shadow thumped the car with his hand. "Now it all makes sense. Our symptoms from earlier, our inability to remember a thing…" He looked down at Tails and spoke in a menacing tone. "You'd better hope to God we find Sonic in the next few hours, otherwise you will go up to Amy, single handedly, and explain why her groom-to-be is missing. Understand?"

Tails nodded, without making a sound.

"You're a disgrace of a scientist, you know that?" Knuckles said to him. "As perverted as you are, stick to your multiple daily jerk-off sessions. No girl is interested in a scientist who can't tell the difference between two separate drugs!" He turned to Shadow. "What do we do now?"

Shadow sighed deeply, running his hand through his quills. "Let's get a move on and head up to the room." Knuckles and Shadow walked into the hotel, with Tails trailing close behind. From upstairs, far above the Las Vegas streets, very loud music was playing…

**Sorry I haven't been able to update any of my stories recently with school being back in swing. I'll post as often as possible, thanks for continuing to read!**


	7. Chapter 7: Are You Dead Yet?

"Alright, so we know that Sonic wasn't there with us when we ditched the Convertible on the strip," Shadow was saying as the three of them urgently rushed out of the elevator towards their room. "Think carefully! Is there _anything_ at all that comes to your head from last night?"

"Nope, sorry, cause I don't _remember_," Knuckles said sarcastically, shooting a nasty glance at Tails.

As they stopped in front of their door, they could clearly hear very loud Heavy Metal music coming from their room. The song _Are You Dead Yet?_ by Children of Bodom in fact. _So this is where it was coming from,'_ Shadow realized. He bobbed up and down in place, as did Knuckles, who were both huge metal fans. Then, a sharp realization hit Knuckles.

"Sonic must be in there!" he exclaimed. "What the _hell _has he been doing all day? He _now_ decides to come back to the room?

"On top of that, why is he blasting metal?" Tails asked, very puzzled. "I thought Sonic was more into punk…"

"Who gives a shit?" Shadow exclaimed, opening the door as they hurried inside.

"SONIC WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOU…" Shadow and Knuckles' voices were cut off and they froze in place when they realized who they were standing in front of. Not Sonic, but Children of Bodom's frontman/guitarist himself.

"…Alexi Laiho?" Knuckles asked in amazement. His words were drowned by Tails' shouts, as he had no idea who the long haired metalhead in front of him was.

"RETARDED FUCKING HOMO SON OF A BITCH!" Tails topped off for them, his yell completely alone.

Alexi glared at Tails as Shadow and Knuckles' stood stupidly with their jaws dropped.

"Shut the FUCK up!" Laiho yelled at Tails, who immediately stopped talking, looking rather frightened all of a sudden. Who knew what the long haired freak in black would do to him? Laiho took a massive gulp of the Heineken beer in his left hand and slowly walked closer to the three of them, with his arms waving in rhythm as if he were a composer. "This is my favorite fucking part comin up right now dude!" He laughed excitedly as he joined in singing the chorus blasting through the speakers. "Tainted flesh, polluted soul, through a mirror I behold… C'mon FUCKING SING!"

Shadow and Knuckles rushed to join in. "Throw a punch, shards bleed on the floor, tearing me apart but I don't care anymore… Should I regret or ask myself, ARE YOU DEAD YET?"

BAM!

Alexi threw a brutal punch at Tails at the climax of the chorus, hitting him square in the face and leaving him sprawled out on the floor, completely knocked out cold. "NOW YOU'RE DEAD BITCH!" He yelled angrily. Behind him, the music turned off instantly as Janne Wirman, the band's keyboardist stepped in from the other room with the stereo's remote in his hand.

"What the fuck?" Knuckles' exclaimed. "You just knocked out my friend dude, that's not cool!"

"Yeah, well what your friend's gonna cost you will be a lot less fucking cool I can tell you that!" the guitarist spat back.

"Lemme handle this," Shadow said, coming between them, facing Alexi. "First things first, I just wanna say that I'm a huge fan, Hatebreeder was absolutely brilliant how the hell'd you write that when…"

"Yeah, yeah, nice to fuckin meet you and all that," Alexi cut him off. "But let's skip the chit-chat and get to business."

"Business?" Shadow asked, looking confused. "What kind of business could you possibly have with us?"

"You're seriously gonna play it stupid?" Alexi asked, in mock laughter. "Dude, have some fucking balls, I know you assholes did it."

"What are you _talking_ about?"

"Fine, maybe you wanna explain what my fucking hellhound is doing in your goddamn bathroom!" He bellowed. The guitarist's profanity seemed to really strike the two of them.

'_Damn, and I thought we cursed a lot,'_ Knuckles thought. _'This dude needs his mouth washed out with soap…'_

Shadow was dumbstruck. He had been wondering how that thing had managed to get there. "That… hellhound is… yours?" he asked in complete amazement.

"No shit, that's what I just said isn't it?"

"How'd you… how did you ever manage to tame it?"

"Better question: how did you manage to steal it from me at 4 A.M.?"

Shadow turned to Knuckles who was just as confused as he was. They stole a hellhound while intoxicated?

"We tend to do really dumb shit when we're fucked up," Knuckles laughed sheepishly. Shadow managed a weak smile but Alexi wasn't laughing. Neither was Janne. Then, Alexi chucked slightly.

"Well I can definitely relate to that shit," he said, a tone of amusement in his voice. "I wrote _Are You Dead Yet? _after getting piss drunk and waking up in the fucking hospital with three broken bones, fucking black eye, and a shit load of stitches."

Knuckles laughed. "So you understand then?"

"Oh, I understand perfectly," Alexi said. "Unfortunately though, I had to pay a price for doing such a dumb-ass thing: walking around with my arm in a sling for a few weeks, looking like I'd been anal raped in some dark alley."

"Haaa… that sucks," Knuckles chuckled, with no clue as to what Alexi's point was. "But see with me this one time, I broke my angle after screwing up on this skateboard move, and…"

"Shut up," Alexi spat.

"Ok."

"Now here's the story buddy," Alexi said, his voice dangerously soft as he walked up to Knuckles, putting his arm around him. "You dudes got 2 hours to bring my hound back to the Bodom tour bus at the stadium across town. I assume you know where that would be?"

Knuckles nodded silently.

"I hope for your sake you _do_ understand because if I have to come back here to get it myself, I'm gonna have it tear you up so I can grill you to enjoy with one of these for Sunday night barbecue," he finished, gesturing to the beer he was holding. And without another word, he headed out of the room, followed by Janne, downing the last of his beer and smashing it on the floor as he went.

"That dude is such a badass," Knuckles said after they had left the room.

"Shut up, we need to hurry up and figure out how we're going to get that damned animal back to the Bodom tour bus," Shadow responded through gritted teeth.

"That… fucker… is… a… homo…" Tails drearily mumbled from the floor, coming back to consciousness. "I'm gonna… beat the hell out of that bastard…"

"On the contrary," Shadow said, helping Tails to his feet. "You being the scientific genius you are, is going to figure out how to transport that hound within the next 15 minutes."

Tails scratched his head and he got to his feet. "Well, I still have a few more of those roofies that I uh… heh… _accidentally _slipped into the drinks last night. One each knocked the daylights out of us; I imagine the rest should take care of that thing in no time." He turned to Knuckles. "Are those steaks we put in the fridge still there? Or did we eat them when we were drunk?"

"They're still there," he said. "That's a good plan. I'll put the pills in for you but you're getting the plate into the bathroom yourself."

Tails gulped. _'Why me?'_ he thought.

**15 minutes later**

As Tails was by the bathroom door with the drugged steak, Knuckles and Shadow were sitting in the living room waiting for the hellhound to pass out on the stuff. Knuckles was screwing around with an acoustic guitar while Shadow was laid back in the armchair looking very tired.

"Y'know, maybe we're being a little hard on Tails," Knuckles muttered.

"That idiot fox is the reason we're in this situation," Shadow hissed. "And if you're gonna have that guitar out can you actually play something? It's getting annoying listening to you playing random notes."

Knuckles quit playing for a few moments and stared hard into space, looking like he was concentrating very hard. Then, he began strumming some chords together, into a song that sounded pretty good. After a few measures, he broke into singing.

"_What do hellhounds dream of, when they take a little hellhound snooze?_

_Do they dream of mauling echidnas, or two tailed foxes in their birthday suits?_

_Don't you worry, your pretty striped head, we're gonna get you back to Laiho and your cozy hellhound bed._

_And then we'll find our best friend Sonic, and then we'll get him to his lassie in her pretty wedding bonnet._

He began strumming the chords harder and started singing more powerfully.

_Sonic, Oh, Sonic, So-nic, Ohhhhh Sonnnnnnnnnn-nic…_

The song stopped briefly, then faded out quietly.

_But if he's been gang raped and murdered by crack heads… well then we're totally fucked._

Shadow clapped in mock applause as Knuckles finished.

"Yo guys," Tails said as he entered the room. "Heat up the car. It's time."

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Children of Bodom by the way.**


End file.
